lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoi
---- Yoi and Waru are the two concepts, both good (peace) and evil (war), that make up the universe's good/bad spectrum. Similar to the Yin/Yang philosophy, with Yin being evil and Yang being good. When existence was created in the dawn of time, Yoi and Waru, the concepts of good and evil, were born out of it. Neither of them can be destroyed, because they are merely concepts, sort of energies. Omniversal laws. If you're good, you have the essence of Yoi and if you are evil, essence of Waru. You can be born neutral however, in which you have the presence of neither (but they're rare). Overview Peace (good) and war (evil) are relative and can not be defined. Generally, Peace focuses on creation, restoration, and care (interdependence). War focuses on destruction and independence. Either could be good or bad, depending on how you look at it (bad to one is good to some, and good to one is bad to some). Peace is a better word to use than good, since good literally means 'superior'. War is better word for evil since evil literally means 'bad, inferior'. Yoi and Waru can both, occasionally, manifest into actual 'beings', known as Kyuseishu and Kochaku. These beings are not as 'human' as some may think they are. They do not have a completely rational mindset, nor feelings. They simply do what they..do. Kyuseishu creates and restores, and enjoys helping. Kochaku destroys and taints, and enjoys 'ending' (like lives). They are not dumb however. They rarely appear. The Universal War and Holy Apocalypse were caused by Kochaku, but Kochaku was not the generic "evil" villain. He rarely said one thing, he was just focused on destroying everything, such is his purpose. If either Kyuseishu or Kochaku are released into reality, they will do what they were made to do automatically (Kyuseishu would start creating things like planets for example). Yoi Yoi (良い), known in the form of Kyūseishu (救世主; meaning Savior), is the manifestation of all the peace in the universe. He is pure 'good', being a bright white glowing spirit. He became Kyuseishu, of whom fought Waru, who became Kochaku, in an 80,000 year battle not long after the dawning of the universe. It was a battle between good and bad. Of course, there was no victor. Waru's ultimate plan was to destroy the universe and rebuild it in evil. Kyuseishu ended up, in order to save the universe, sacrificing his soul and spirit, to seal Kochaku away for an eternity (until the seal was broken and he had to be resealed). He sent his essence into a random person, and for hundreds of millions of years they reincarnated several times, none of them releasing full power, until now. His main goal is to create from destruction. Kyuseishu Kyuseishu is the physical, mortal form of Yoi (because Yoi and Waru are conceptual existences, not actual physical beings). He has a clean, nice, peaceful personality and look and is very constructive. Waru Waru (悪), known in the form of Kochaku (固着性の; meaning Go Run), is the manisfestation of all the 'evil' and war in the universe. He is pure destructive war, being a dark glowing black spirit. He fought Kyuseishu as Kochaku for 80,000 years before being ultimately sealed by Yoi, who sacrificed his soul into reincarnation, thus making the universe half evil and half good, with evil being the dominant. Waru has not reincarnated, however, as his soul was never put into another body (like Yoi's was). Kochaku, however, has released himself two times (but as Kochaku, a weaker version of Waru). The first was in 1052 with his large universal Draxon war, but he was defeated by the Lookout Crew and sealed away. He released himself more powerful than ever in 1063, at the end, being permanently sealed away by Elyus (alpha god) and the gods. His main goal is to destroy creation. Kochaku Kochaku is the physical, mortal form of Waru. He has a menacing, evil, scary look due to him being pure war, and is very destructive. Rei 'Rei '(零), unknown in the form of the nothingness Kyomu (虚無; meaning Nothingness) is the manisfestation of all the nothing in the universe. Nothing is pure nothingness void. being nothing it has no form nor name. Recently a boy by the name of was born with neither the presence of Yoi or Waru. This caused Rei, the second only time this has ever happened, first being before Yoi and Waru when there was nothing. Rei's main goal is Nothing. ' Kymou Kymou is the brief "physical", mortal form of Rei. Kymou didn't exist for long. Kymou is and always ''will ''be nothing.Category:Pure GoodCategory:Pure EvilCategory:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II